El precio de todo, el valor de nada
by Alanna Delteria
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando todo lo que te rodea no te causa emoción alguna? ¿Cuando lo único que buscas es algún modo de despertar de ese sopor que te llena por dentro? Hikari Yagami, una estudiante de 21 años, se encuentra en esta situación y, a pesar de luchar por lo que quiere, no se siente completa, ¿habrá, quizas, algún modo de hacer que abra los ojos?
1. Chapter 1

Nadie dijo nunca que la vida fuera fácil, siempre hay obstáculos en el camino, siempre hay situaciones que te impiden avanzar, incluso, a veces, es uno mismo quien se detiene a si mismo, hay cosas que, queriéndolo, o no, te frenan.

Parece sencillo avanzar cuando la familia y los amigos te apoyan, pero cuando el reloj se para, las manecillas se detienen y las amistades se distancian, la vida se vuelve difícil, complicada, dura, y hay que esforzarse en buscar algo que eleve el alma, que estremezca el cuerpo y que haga latir tu corazón una vez más. Hay que encontrar ese algo que, finalmente, te despierta del amodorramiento al que te somete la vida, tan fugaz y eterna a la vez. Aunque, muchas veces, ese despertar es más complicado de lo que debería.

Hikari Yagami, 21 años, aun estudiante universitaria, había dejado atrás a sus amigos y familia dispuesta a cumplir un sueño difícil, pero no imposible, ser fotógrafa. Su cabello corto de color castaño se balanceaba con el viento otoñal mientras los coches pitaban en la carretera. La chica llevaba viviendo sola unos tres años, en ese tiempo, a duras penas había visto a sus sobreprotector hermano, o a sus viejos amigos, que, por desgracia, estaban ya prácticamente olvidados.

La carretera, abarrotada, impedía que pudiera llegar a su trabajo, la esperaban en la cafetería donde, para poder mantenerse sin depender totalmente de sus padres, llevaba trabajando dos años. El cielo encapotado anunciaba lluvia, y el viendo olía a sal. Finalmente, los coches aceleraron su marcha y la calle quedó desierta, dejando pasar a la chica corriendo por la tardanza.

Cuando finalmente entró por la puerta de la cafetería, el tintineo de la campanilla precedió su entrada, y una joven de pelo morado la saludó con amabilidad, la muchacha, alta, delgada y con anteojos redondos, era la propietaria de la tienda, solo superaba a Hikari por un año, y era una trabajadora innata.

\- Buenas tardes Yolei- saludó la joven de pelo corto- perdona, los coches no me dejaban pasar.- sonrió disculpándose, entrando con rapidez a la trastienda para llegar a los vestuarios y cambiarse.  
\- Tranquila, aun es pronto, quedan 5 minutos para abrir, no pasa nada por un día que no llegues con una hora de antemano.- sonrió la chica de pelo largo dejando que la otra se adentrase en el interior del local para seguir preparando cosas.

Hikari, o Kari, como la llamaban aquellos que la conocían, se metió dentro de la falda roja y la camisa blanca de su uniforma, anudó el lazo negro y, tras meter sus pies en los altos calcetines blancos y los zapatos negros, salió de allí atándose el delantal y recogiendo un poco su pelo al tiempo que suspiraba.

\- Pero si llego pronto, mejor, se que necesitas ayuda, no debe ser fácil hacer estas cosas sola.- Comentó socorriendo a su jefa y, ya amiga, a colocar una mesa en el centro.

Los enormes ventanales de la cafetería mostraban una calle poco transitada por coches, cercana a un parque con canastas donde todas las tardes solían ir a jugar varios chicos, si no se equivocaba, había reconocido a alguno que otro de su facultad, le gustaba mirarlos jugar, estaban siempre tan llenos de energía, brillaban, brillaban como hacía mucho que no brillaba ella.

\- Kari, vamos, es hora de abrir.- comentó la dueña del local con amabilidad y entusiasmo.  
\- Voy a barrer la entrada entonces.- afirmó la chica, sabiendo que eso le posibilitaría seguir viendo a aquellos que, en la acera de enfrente, jugaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Salió escoba en mano y comenzó a barrer mientras la primera pareja entraba en el café. Se ensimismaba contemplandolos, y, como siempre, deseaba poder fotografiar ese momento, capturar esa vitalidad y sentirla, aunque fuera un instante, sobre su piel, notar la vibración de la energía, ser capaz de dar esos increíbles saltos y semejar que volaba.

Los gritos de los chicos se escuchaban con fuerza, ocultando el retumbar del bote del balón, y sacando una sonrisa de la chica que, sin poder apartar la mirada del partido, había dejado de barrer y observaba el balón, de pronto, una canasta, la joven castaña se emocionó hasta el punto de comenzar a saltar y, sin ser capaz de evitarlo, soltar un bien animando a los jugadores.

Al parecer, el grito desconcentro al que había recogido la pelota, que la perdió, dejándola rodar por el asfalto hasta llegar casi a la puerta del café donde se encontraba su animadora. Todos la miraban, no serían más que unos cuatro chicos, pero se sentía avergonzada. Sonrojada, la chica tomó el balón soltando la escoba y cruzó para devolvérselo a los jugadores. Un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules se acercó a tomarla.

\- Lo siento.- murmuró la chica con un leve sonrojo antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior de la cafetería.

Fuera del local, los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, y, al escuchar un trueno, miraron al cielo. Pronto empezaría a llover. Decidieron, por ello, despedirse y reunirse de nuevo al día siguiente en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora.

Dispersos ya, el joven a quien se le había escapado la pelota, decidió empezar a comentar, andaba junto a un amigo, el rubio que había tomado la pelota de manos de la chica que, con ceño fruncido, miraba su mano. Le había parecido rozar los dedos de la joven, eran suaves, delicados, y parecían arder, casi tanto como sus mejillas.

\- Era muy guapa.- comentó el joven de pelo oscuro, que no lograba identificar como rojo o marrón.- Ey, Tk, ¿me has oído?- Llamó la atención del rubio.- Digo que era muy guapa, ¿la veremos otro día?  
\- Davis.- rió el joven de ojos azules- no tienes remedio, el otro día fue a chica de la tienda de ropa, y hoy, la de la cafetería, ¿Tienes algún fetiche raro con los uniformes?- se burló Tk olvidándose de la joven.  
\- Nah, ya sabes que no, pero si una chica es guapa, es guapa.- comentó el otro con una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes.- ¿has visto que ojazos?- preguntó emocionado, dando un salto con su bolsa en el brazo- Eran inmensos, ¿y el color? Ese color caramelo...- se ensimismó por un segundo.- Además, tenía un cuerpazo, incluso dentro de ese uniforme. comentó imaginando a la chica nuevamente.

Tk, en realidad Takeru Takaichi, asintió en silencio, por supuesto que lo había visto, era una chica preciosa, sin duda, pero, él, al contrario que su amigo, no iba en busca de pretendiente alguna, no le interesaban esas cosas, el era feliz simplemente con su balón y su boli, debía mantener un nivel en el basquet, de lo contrario, la beca deportiva que le habían cedido para poder estudiar desaparecería, y aun le quedaba un año para terminar su carrera, y, cuando la acabase, finalmente podría dedicarse a escribir.

El joven de ojos azules contempló el cielo, nublado y del que comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. A su vez, una joven de pelo corto, miraba a través de un enorme ventanal la pista de basquet ya vacía, que comenzaba a empaparse y donde un balón solitario giraba por el viento. Con un suspiro, volvió a sus tareas, al parecer, ya habían terminado el partido.


	2. Chapter 2

No se me dan bien las presentaciones, ni de mi misma ni de lo que escribo, soy de las que piensan que las letras deben hablar y transmitir solas. Solo agradecer el apoyo de Nat. Con una persona que lea lo que otra escribe al escritor lo vale la pena seguir con su historia.

Sin más preambulos, os dejo con la historia, si al terminar os gusta, teneis dudas, sujerencias o peticiones, os invito a dejarme Review, ya que por desgracia, esta historia no está planeada, se va escribiendo a medida que me viene la inspiración.

Muchas gracias a todos, disfrutad de la lectura n.n

Capitulo 2

El día amaneció frío, y la joven, agotada, remoloneó en la cama, el despertador sonaba incesante en su mesilla de noche. Con pelo revuelto y ojos somnolientos, alzó la cabeza y apagó suavemente el reloj, que, a los pocos segundos, volvió a dar su toque, era hora de levantarse.

Se alzó sintiendo el frío en sus brazos, descubiertos en su camiseta de tirantes blanca, y notó el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Con un suspiro, la chica miró el baño, y, tras dejar caer al suelo sus pantalones largos, rosas con puntos blancos, se adentró en el servicio para dejar correr el agua de la ducha, y, mientras tanto, lavarse los dientes.

La muchacha se miró en el espejo y notó las sombras bajo sus ojos, y suspiró intentando manejar su enredado cabello corto y castaño pintando una sonrisa en su cara entristecida. Cuando el vapor comenzó a sentirse a sus espaldas, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua resbalase durante un tiempo, templándola de nuevo.

Cuando salió por fin se sentía más tranquila, las noches no eran buenas para ella, las pesadillas de ese día la asaltaban continuamente al caer la noche, esa noche fatídica, en la que su mundo se revolvió, esa noche en la que decidió cambiar de vida, cambiar su mundo, y dejarlo todo atrás.

Ya vestida, bajó las escaleras, volvía a ir a trabajar, ese era su día libre en la universidad, pero no podía dejar de ir al trabajo, sin prisa, comenzó a andar por la ciudad, llegaba pronto, el aire de la mañana, que se había vuelto cálida con el paso del tiempo, le secaba los cortos mechones. Distraída, con su cámara al cuello, no vio el semaforo, que ya se había puesto en rojo, y siguió andando.

Cuando iba a bajar el bordillo, notó que algo la tomaba de la cintura con suavidad y fuerza, y la elevaba del suelo sin mayor esfuerzo, como si fuese una simple pluma. Alzó la cabeza despacio, y giró el cuello para mirar a su espalda. Se encontró directamente con una mirada azul, más azul que el mismísimo cielo en verano, que la observaban divertidos, el pelo rubio como el maíz, y una sonrisa adorable en los labios.

— Casi te atropellan.- comentó la voz del chico, con una sonrisa.  
— Eres el chico del otro día.- se sorprendió Kari.- perdona, pero... podrías bajarme.- pidió avergonzada.  
— Oh, perdona, no pesas, así que ni me acordaba.- contestó el enrojeciendo un poco.  
— Gracias por ayudarme, lo cierto es que iba despistada.- dijo sin mirarlo, aun sintiendo vergüenza por la situación.  
— No ha sido nada.- Respondió el con calma.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos durante un instante, el joven rubio ni siquiera recordaba que esa joven era la que, con timidez, les había devuelto el balón en la cancha hacía a penas dos días. Las nubes volvían a cubrir el cielo, finalmente, escuchando el primer trueno, aun en el silencio, ambos alzaron la cabeza al cielo, deberían apresurarse.  
— Muchas gracias por la ayuda.- acertó a decir la chica, finalmente.  
— Eso ya lo has dicho.- sonrió el joven sonriente, sacándole a ella, una sonrisa.- Soy Tk, si alguna vez van a atropellarte, llámame y vendré corriendo.- bromeó.  
— ¿Cómo un super heroe?- Preguntó la chica siguiéndole la broma.  
— Exactamente como un superheroe.- Continuó él con aspecto falsamente serio.  
— Yo soy Kari, acuérdate de mi nombre, no sea que te llame y no acudas.- le siguió el juego mientras el semaforo, finalmente, se ponía en verde.- Ha sido un placer TK.- se despidió la chica antes de salir corriendo para cruzar la calle.

Llegó a a cafetería con el cielo encapotado, y, con una sonrisa, extrañamente alegre, se fue a cambiar, Yolei, mirándola con sorpresa, siguió dejando los pasteles en el mostrador mientras escuchaba tararear a la chica con voz suave. Kari salió anudándose el delantal corto de color negro y recogiéndose el pelo antes de montar las mesas con su dulce cancioncilla.

— Kari, ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?-le preguntó su jefa.  
— Podría ser, es que la amabilidad me pone de buen humor.- contestó con soltura.  
— Ya que estás alegre, aprovecho para invitarte a una fiesta, es cerca del campus, la celebran los del club de basquet, igual hoy si aceptas venir- Invitó la joven de pelo morado.

Y es que, era cierto, a pesar de todo e tiempo que la chica llevaba en la ciudad, no había aceptado salir ninguna noche, ni había logrado hacer amistades en la universidad. El peso de su pasado pesaba con fuerza en su memoria y la apatía había dominado su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero ese día, la cosa había cambiado un poco, por fin estaba más animada, por ello, accedió a asistir.

— Por supuesto, así por fin conoceré a Ken, que por mucho que hablas de él, aun no me lo has presentado.- sonrió la chica pasando un trapo sobre una de las mesas de madera de cedro brillante, limpiándola, sonriendo impaciente por la llegada de la noche.

En ese mismo instante, al otro lado de la ciudad, en el campus de la facultad de letras, dos jóvenes caminaban con calma hacia la pista de entrenamiento con las bolsas al hombro, el joven rubio, aun reía al recordar su encontronazo con la joven del peinado bob, mientras el pelirrojo, algo más bajo que él, imaginaba las posibilidades que le deparaba la noche, aunque, en su cabeza, aun rondaba la imagen de la joven que recogió el balón.

— ¿A qué hora irás esta noche?- Le preguntó Davis a su compañero, impaciente por la salida de la luna.  
— Empieza a las 12, ¿no? Tendremos que estar a eso de las 11 para acabar de organizar cosas.- Reflexionó el chico, despertando, llamando la atención del otro muchacho.  
— ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana ausente- Preguntó curioso el chico de azul.  
— Nada, ganas de fiesta.- Contestó el joven de verde, evasivo.  
— Que raro.- Murmuró el primero sin acabar de créeselo, al tiempo que robaba el balón de las manos del joven de ojos azules para, botandolo con rapidez, acelerar el paso.- vamos, que llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento.

Con esta única frase, el rubio asintió sonriendo, y corriendo tras Davis, intentando arrebatar la pelota de sus manos, a lo lejos, el gimnasio se divisaba lleno, el equipo los esperaba, y, a su alrededor, aquellos que pasaban sonreían al ver ese pequeño juego infantil. Entre risas, entraron al gimnasio para, tras dejar las bolsas en el vestuario, iniciar su entrenamiento. El día sería largo, pero el ambiente festivo ya se respiraba en el aire.

¿Os ha gustado? Nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos, y gracias por leer n.n


End file.
